Beauty Is Pain
by Naomi.Di
Summary: Kazuha was on diet. Oh, well ... Good luck, Heiji!


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

 **A/N** : Since this story has too much grammatical errors, I decided to rewrite. The story is still the same. I'm just trying to fix the grammar.

* * *

"Kazuha, did you just get ..." Heiji suddenly said casually as they walked back home together.

His eyes scanned Kazuha's posture, which made Kazuha blushed "... _fuller_?" and she felt like struck by lightning as soon as he finished his sentence.

He, Heiji Hattori, _the big crush_ in her life, yet sadly he never know it, just called her _fuller_?

Did he mean she's getting _fatter_?

Fat is definitely the most forbidden word that you ever said to girls. Including Kazuha.

And to make it worse, the one who said it was your love interest? The one you really want to show and stunned them how beautiful, attractive, _slim and slender_ you are?

She would not cry.

She would not cry.

She definitely would not cry!

At least not in front of him!

"Ahahaha...you think so, Heiji?" Kazuha laughed nervously.

"We-Well, okay then. Thanks for walking me home. Bye now!" she said and then ran from him, felt no longer could hold her tears.

" _Wha_ ... Wait, Kazuha!" before Heiji know, Kazuha was already left him alone in this middle of the street that didn't even near their houses.

Heiji actually want to ran after her, but he knew there's time when he better to left her alone to cope her feelings.

Exactly time like this moment.

He sighed because he didn't know why all of sudden Kazuha runaway from him.

But his detective instinct had told him it was his fault.

There's nothing Heiji could do other than walk home by himself.

That night, a 17 years old Kazuha Toyama who apparently misunderstanding Heiji's words decided to diet.

Extreme.

* * *

After that _fuller_ incident, Kazuha no longer let Heiji picked her up to school or walking her back home.

 _Not before she get rid those fat_.

Heiji, on the other side, was highly confuse when Kazuha stop to seeing him. Even just for walking together to school or walking back home.

She declined all of his invitations. Every single of them. Even when he asked her to eat okonomiyaki, their favorite food.

Or accompany him to Tokyo, when he had case to solve with Kudo or just to meet Ran nee-chan.

What's wrong with her? Heiji felt like Kazuha somehow avoiding him, and he didn't like it. He didn't want it.

She always follows him here and there, he even once felt her like an annoying bug.

But now, after so many rejections, Heiji would prefer to having her pestering him like a bug, rather than getting ignored like this.

One more rejection and he would actually kidnaps her himself, just to accompany him.

* * *

Kazuha's diet didn't work as much as she want.

She was starving, her head and stomach now hurt because the lack of food.

She can't concentrate at school nor her aikido practise.

Sometimes she's freezing while her other friends seems okay.

"It's not that cold, Miss Toyama!" Her teacher even upset because she did seem making it up, which made Heiji looked worriedly at her.

But the worst is when they had physical education in the middle of the heat like this!

She would not faint.

She would not faint.

She would not ... Oh God! The heat!

" _Kyaaaa!_ ... Kazuha-chan!?" she could hear one of her friend calling her name as she felt her legs could no longer hold her body and her consciousness was slowly gone.

Maybe she did faint!

And before the blackness fully surrounded her, she did heard the voice she would recognized everywhere, yelled her name.

The voice belongs to the ahou childhood friend who she grown to love so much.

The one who actually made her become like this.

 _Heiji Hattori._

And then she closed her eyes.

* * *

Kazuha did look sick.

She was freezing.

It's true the teacher said that today was not too cold. But, could he at least believe her?

Let her rest or send her home?

What a cruel teacher!

Did she looks ... _thinner_? And pale as white as fish belly.

What happened?

Did she have sickness?

At this Heiji's mind wandering the worst.

No, she couldn't be!

She's still young!

Perhaps she just catch a cold. I would visit her later.

With that thought, Heiji sighed and turn back to the teacher. And kept stole worried glances to her.

* * *

The heat was so unbearable. Like the sun shone straightly above them!

How unfortunate having PE at the time like this!

" _Kyaaaa!_ ... Kazuha-chan!?" Heiji's head turned immediately at the source of the voice.

His eyes widened in horror as in his mind, Kazuha, in slow motion started to fell down.

And then the next he know, Heiji had reacted instinctively as he ran at her and yelled her name.

"KAZUHAAA!" and catched her fainted form in his arms.

* * *

"Lack of nutrition?!" Heiji's voice boomed in their school clinic. "But, why? How? How come?".

"Do please lower your voice, young man! And yes. She was fainted mainly because of the heat, but apparently also lack of nutrition thus her body couldn't support her against the heat!".

"Aren't you her friend? Is there any chance this lady friend of yours, you know, was on diet? That's what my conclusion!".

As the doctor explained, Heiji could only watch him in disbelief.

Kazuha?

On diet?

Well, she might not as slim as a model. But Heiji found that she was fine by her own.

Why did she need diet? She's not that fat. Right, she maybe a little bit _fuller_ on ...

Oh!

 _Oh_ ...

And then comprehension dawn at him.

* * *

When Kazuha opening her eyes, it was almost evening.

School already over and all of her friends no doubt already on their way home.

Well, except this ahou, who actually grinning to her from ear to ear before said, "Hey, Ahou! Finally you wake up! Do you feel better already?".

So, she did faint!

What a shame!

Quickly, she turned her head in opposite side of his face.

Heiji, upon looking Kazuha did actually turn her head at the other side, felt stab of pain on his heart. But he just ignored it.

Instead, he asked her "Kazuha, why didn't you tell me that you on diet? Is this about those _fuller_ comment? I'm right, aren't I?".

At this Kazuha's beautiful face jerk back to him and felt her eyes watered.

So, after all it was just vain.

Her painful efforts ...

Being starving, freezing, even fainted like now.

Yet this ... this tanned ahou just saying those _fuller_ word she hate so much as easy as he was breathing right now.

Watching her reaction, Heiji knew he was right.

But before she feel deeper into depression, he took her face in both of his hands as his thumbs wipe her now free fallin tears.

"Kazuha, look at me!" Heiji commanded her in gently voice.

"N-no!" she hiccuped her answer.

"Kazuha," Heiji tried one more time.

"N-no! Go away, Heiji! You must hate me for being ugly and fat and fuller and ...," her chattered answer stopped as she heard Heiji's soft chuckling.

"I never said you are ugly. Or fat ...,"

"But-but you DID say that I was fuller!".

"Oh, yeah. THAT!" Heiji's chuckled nervously.

"But, actually what I mean fuller is uh-your...," Heiji's suddenly stuttered, make Kazuha again filled with misunderstanding as she cried harder.

"Damn it, Kazuha! Would you let me finish!" Heiji's yelled somehow subsided Kazuha's cries.

Combing his hair with his fingers, Heiji sighed before he continued, "I DID call you fuller. But ...," he added _but_ quickly before she cried again.

"But, uh, what I actually mean fuller is uh-uh your ch-che..st? _Ehehe_ ..." he finished with nervous laugh as he watching Kazuha's face slow but sure change from despair into enrage one.

Heiji gulped "Ah-ah I mean ... You are a girl. And girls at your age are normal for having grown ch-che...?" his eyes widening in horror as Kazuha's eyes started shone in red color of rage.

"Uh, Ka-Kazuha ... Be-before you beat me, I-I want you to know that you are be-beautiful and no need for die-..."

" **HEEE...IIII...JIIIIII...!** "

He never had chance to finish his statement, which actually contain his feelings for her.

Well, perhaps he would try it again next time.

But for now ... _**RUN!**_


End file.
